Dribble Drabbles
by FlufferDoodlez
Summary: Just random drabbles with my vocabulary words! c: ReadxReview?


** Just a bunch of drabbles with my vocabulary words. c:  
Words: rue, pilgrimage, maktub, alchemy, divination, capricious, intuitive, treacherous, immersion, nocturnal, sentinels, manifestation, inscribe, incredulous. **

"...and Princess Angie had to take a **pilgrimage **in order to save her people whom she cared for very much," Mara said to an eight-year-old Angelica Lewis, who was listening to her bedtime story with anticipation. Her big brown eyes widened as Mara continued. "So she journeyed all the way to Meceropa, a small town outside of her kingdom where monks filled the streets."

"Why monks?" Angie inquired.

"They're very **intuitive**," spoke Jerome from the end of her bed. "Avatar Aang, the leader of Meceropa, could travel to the Spirit World where his **divination **would assist the princess-"

The little girl stopped Jerome short. "How did we _know _he was telling the truth, though?" she asked **incredulously**. Mara smiled; _question everything, assume nothing, _she had once said.

"**Maktub**," Mara whispered, brushing the little girls light brown hair out of her face. She was lying against the backboard of the bed with Angie cuddling in her arms. "Avatar Aang," she said, smirking at Jerome for his choice in leaders, "would always say '_maktub'_ after his adventure to the Spirit World. In the Spirit World he would travel to the Great Library where anyone could state a question, and have it answered. A book would fall off of one of the shelves and open to a page. . . there you would find your answer. Maktub," she spoke once more, "it is written."

Angie's mouth was gaping to the point where her pearly whites could be seen. Gigantic gaps seperated her teeth.

"So Princess Angie snuck out into the night, hopeful to get there by dawn. She ran to the road, her white, flowy dress trailing behind her. Princess Angie's eyes shut quickly, and when she opened them again seconds later, there lay a giant owl. One tall enough to carry ten **sentinels**. She had **manifested **it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... she can manifest things now? This woman," she huffed, "she's like... like an alien!" Mara and Jerome looked at each other with a smile, simultaneously rolling their eyes. Just when you think she's like her mom, her dad appears out of the blue. She was completely **capricious**.

"So she hopped on the **nocturnal **beast and flew to Meceropa! By the time she got there most of the children were **immersed** in learning their ways, and the adults were busy elsewhere, so the town was quiet and she could sneak in without disruptions.

She walked to the center of the small town where Avatar Aang sat. He was currently meditating. However, the princess was in too much of a hurry; Angie had to get to action quickly before she **rued **the day, and her town was engulfed in flames." Mara looked at Jerome, signalling it was his turn.

"Right! And Avatar Aang sensed her presence and requested her reason for visiting the town. 'Avatar Aang,'" Jerome stated with a very high-pitched voice, which caused Angie to begin giggling. "'My town. These **treacherous** pirates came to it armed and threaten to set it to flames if I don't give them payment!'"

"So the head monk meditated to the Spirit World and asked the Great Library how to defend the princesses country from pirates." Mara looked around for inspiration before spying her pink satin sheets with golden trim. "The answer was **alchemy**. Alchemy, the ability to turn base metals to gold. What could the pirates want more as payment then gold? Avatar Aang had known of an alchemist in his town and sent him to the princesses country immediately. Being the Avatar, his mission was to protect people."

"So," began Jerome, "the alchemist, after a matter of hours, had turned one ton of metal into gold, which was delivered to the pirates." He paused for a moment looking into space, thinking of what to add. "Then everybody in the princesses country lived happily ever after... the end."

"That's it? Tell me a different ending!" Angelica demanded.

"No, no, Jelly, go to bed. You want us to come over again, right? And tell you more bedtime stories?" Angie nodded vigorously and Jerome smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Mara then lifted herself out of her goddaughter's bed and pulled her satin sheets over Angie's body as she snuggled under them. "Now get to bed, your parents will be home soon. Besides, you need your beauty sleep," Mara said, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I do," Angie said, taking a really loud, dramatic yawn, raising her hands above her head and letting them fall onto the bed. "Good night Auntie Mara, good night Uncle Jerome." She pulled her pink eyemask over her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

**Anyone know what book these words are from?  
If you want to send me a group of words, I'll also do those. c:**

**x**


End file.
